Between The Lines Of Fear And Blame
by RebeccaK6504
Summary: Love is any number of emotions, experiences had with someone that you hold closest to your heart, the sense of strong affection. It isn't always happy. Try painful, broken, overbearing. The feeling of knowing that you could lose that person that you hold closest to your heart. For Callie and Arizona however, right now, love, meant tragedy.


**Only a quick short story today. I'm grateful for reviews and messages.**

The dictionary describes love as a strong physical and emotional attraction to another human being. That isn't the whole truth. Love is any number of emotions, experiences had with someone that you hold closest to your heart, the sense of strong affection. It isn't always happy.

Try painful, broken, overbearing. The feeling of knowing that you could lose that person that you hold closest to your heart. The feeling of knowing that one day spent without them would be one day to many, that it would change you forever. Knowing that you wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning without them. You would leave the curtains closed because the light only reminds you of the way they used to shine in the glistening sunshine.

For Callie and Arizona however, right now, love, meant tragedy.

They had a love that was so strong; there was no force powerful enough to break it. Not God, not religion, not hate because of what they were together. They wouldn't ever stop feeling the way they did about each other. They were each other's whole heart, their whole life. And nothing could get in the way.

But this.

This car crash.

And this baby. This tiny, little baby that was growing inside of her Calliope. This baby was part of her too, maybe not biologically but when in the end, this was her child just as much as it was Mark's. Callie might not make it either, they could be left with a tiny baby and no Callie or vise versa. They could end up not having either of them anymore, then it would just be her and Mark. Mark who she wasn't exactly fond of, Mark who had gotten her girlfriend pregnant, even if they had broken up at the time. They only thing her and Mark would be able to agree on would be the fact that they couldn't lose Callie or the baby.

It wasn't an option.

It seemed like Callie had been through everything now. The death of her husband George, the shooting in the hospital, her girlfriend leaving her to go to Africa and her best friend getting her pregnant. Now this.

They were supposed to be a family. Hell, Arizona had even gone and bought a ring especially this morning because she thought that this was perfect timing. They were going to go for a weekend away, no hospitals or stress or Mark never giving them a moments peace. Arizona was going to propose, one night when the timing was just right but it had just slipped out in the car.

_"We've been gone all of ten minutes, what could Mark possibly want?"_

_"Haha...Oh, oh, this is bad. He just found out Lexie is with Avery. He's freaking."_

_Letting out of deep sigh, Arizona glanced at Callie who was engrossed in sending a reply to Mark. Without thinking she snatched the cell phone from her hands and threw into to the back of the car._

_"What the hell!?"_

_"What? This is time for us and the first thing you want to do is talk to Mark so-"_

_"You just said it was okay! Okay, you know what, screw it," Callie replied, unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching back to retrieve the phone._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm going to talk to him!"_

_"Don't you dare!"_

_"This is jealousy Arizona, get over it."_

It had started with an argument, a stupid argument based off of the childishness of the father of their tiny baby. Who was she kidding? It wasn't Mark's fault, it was all hers. And then she had proposed.

_"I don't know what else to do to make you happy, please tell me and I will do it!" Callie sighed, obviously pissed off._

_"...Marry me."_

_"What?" the brunette laughed._

_"I mean it. I love you more than anything and I want more. I want commitment. I want rings, so, marry me."_

She meant it. She meant every single word of it. She wanted Callie to be her wife, Arizona wanted commitment. Arizona wanted it to be official. The moment those words had left her mouth she could see the change in Callie's eyes, the flicker of light that she had so desperately wanted to see for so long. With the baby shower and everything that had been happening they had been whipped away from what they most desperately needed. The moment that Arizona had said it, she knew what Callie's response would be.

Then, then they both looked round and she had crashed the damn car.

Callie had gone through the windshield.

Arizona had walked away with a cut on her forehead.

Then Callie was fighting for her life on a hospital bed with too many wires to count attached to her body. The loud beeping of the machines echoed through her head every moment of the day. Their tiny baby was lying in a tiny incubator in the NICU, so many weeks premature that it was near impossible for her to even be alive. It was Arizona's worst nightmare. The people that she loved the most, the people that she held closest to her heart could have died. If they had then she was sure that a large piece of her heart would go with them.

Despite this, the happiest moment of her life had been when Callie had opened those beautiful brown eyes of hers and said yes.

**Other than the fact it was about Callie and Sofia nearly dying, and the accident and all - I really enjoyed writing this. I think that the accident is something that I'd like to look into more and write more about. I got a message today and the fact that people actually enjoy reading and waiting for my updates is indescribable and I can't even say how grateful I am. If you have the time, please review this and feel free to message me about anything. What you want to see, what you want me to write, I am open to collaborations. Thanks!**


End file.
